


Unchained Melody

by commander_danny_lawrence



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Octaven, honestly super minor clexa, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_danny_lawrence/pseuds/commander_danny_lawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You live in a freaking mansion!” Octavia exclaims, “And you didn’t say anything!”</p><p>“It’s not really a mansion…..”</p><p>“How many bedrooms does it have?” Bellamy asks.</p><p>“Six.”</p><p>“Bathrooms?”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p>“Square feet?”</p><p>“About 1200.”</p><p>“It’s basically a mansion,” Bellamy says, following Raven in through the gates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is trash and I am trash. Mostly Octaven with a sprinkle of Clexa. Also I did not proofread so sorry for mistakes

A 5 year old Raven sits on the couch, eating a bowl of Cheerios and watching cartoons. Her nanny of 3 years--a 21 year old girl named Anya--sits next to her, putting a folder, a lunchbox, and an extra set of clothes into Raven’s new Star Wars backpack. “Ready to go kiddo?” she asks, as the little girl finishes up the rest of her cereal. Raven nods and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before running her bowl to the sink. When she comes back, Anya wrestles her into a jacket and hands her the backpack. Raven slips it over her shoulders, holding tight to the straps so there’s no way it can fall off. Anya takes her hand and leads her outside to the car. She straps Raven in the carseat before hopping in the front. They drive for about 10 minutes before the new elementary school looms in front of them. For the first time, Raven feels her stomach start to twist around itself in nervousness. Anya parks in the left side of the lot, and by the time they’ve walked to the building, Raven is in full blown panic mode. She’s got Anya’s hand in a vice grip, her knuckles starting to turn white. The older girl kneels down looking Raven in the eyes, “Hey, you’re going to be fine Raven. I promise.” The little girl starts to cry and Anya quickly picks her up. “It’s alright,” she murmurs, “I’m sure everyone here is just as nervous as you.” Raven sniffles, “You think so?” Anya holds the little girl out in front of her, “I do. And I know you’re going to be just fine. You’re a very strong little girl.” Raven rubs at her eyes, her tears finally stopping. “Okay. You can put me down now.”

Anya laughs and does as the girl asks. She walks Raven to her class, smiling as the little girl starts to tug on her arm in an attempt to make her go faster. A kind-looking older woman stands in the doorway, and she greets them as they walk inside, introducing herself as Raven’s new teacher. She bends down to say hi to Raven, and the little girl moves behind Anya’s legs. The teacher laughs and straightens herself back up. Anya leads Raven into the room, watching as the girl takes everything in. They find her cubby and set her backpack inside before Raven pulls her over to the toys. “Look Anya. Legos,” she runs over and attempts to pull a bin off the shelf. Anya quickly catches it as it falls from it’s place on the shelf, sending Raven a disapproving look that’s ignored in favor of the colorful building blocks. She waits for the younger girl to get really into her construction before giving her a hug and promising to pick her up around 2.

* * *

Anya comes back around 12 after receiving a call from Raven’s teacher. The little girl is sitting in a chair in the corner, eyes red-rimmed from crying. Anya sighs and walks over, giving Raven a sympathetic smile as she squats in front of her. The little girl refuses to meet her eyes, but nods when asked if she’s ready to go home. Anya picks her up and Raven clings tightly to her. They grab her backpack and walk out to Anya’s car. The older girl waits until they’re halfway to Raven’s house before asking what happened. “A boy pulled my hair,” she says, “so I hit him.” Anya sighs and pulls into Raven’s driveway, “You know you can’t just hit people, Raven.”

The little girl pouts, “He started it.”

“I know he did,” she climbs out of the car and unbuckles Raven from her carseat, “But you need to go to the teacher first.”

Raven allows Anya to lift her out of the car and carry her to the front door. “I don’t like school. I am not going tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Raven wriggles around until she gets free of her nanny’s grip. She runs into the house and straight to her room, emerging a few minutes later with a 500 piece puzzle. Raven sits down in the kitchen, dumping the pieces across the large marble island in the middle of the room. She begins to work on fitting them together, slowly putting the picture together. Anya watches in awe. Raven is the brightest 6 year old she’s ever met. Her intelligence is something that amazes and worries her. She knows that Raven is smart enough to skip a grade or two, but she also knows how cruel kids can be. 

“Anya,” Raven tugs at the hem of the girl’s shirt, “I finished. Can I have a snack?”

“Of course. What do you want to eat kiddo?”

The little girl smiles, “Cookies!”

“Not before lunch.”

“Fine,” Raven sighs. “Can I have ice cream?”

“How about a sandwich?”

“An ice cream sandwich?”

“No. Peanut butter and jelly.”

Raven nods and her stomach growls at the thought of her favorite food. Anya grabs Raven’s lunch box from the hallway and takes the sandwich container out. She pops the lid off and hands it to Raven. The little girl immediately takes a bite, getting peanut butter on her cheeks. Anya watches her fondly as she breaks apart the puzzle. She’ll have to talk to Raven’s mom about school and the possibility of Raven switching to a different one. 

* * *

“Raven already skipped one grade! Are you sure skipping another would be good for her?”

“Are you questioning my decisions as her mother?”

“Look, Raven is already struggling with making friends. Do you really think that skipping third grade would be a good idea for her? She’s going to be the youngest one by about two years.”

“You’re right. And that level of maturity keys me in on the fact that she probably doesn’t need a full time caregiver any more.”

“Ms. Reyes--”

“Please pack your things Anya. We won’t be needing your service anymore.”

The younger woman nods tersely and marches out of the room. She’s halfway through gathering her things when Raven runs in, a model airplane in her hands. “I finished it!” the 7 year old exclaims excitedly, proudly showing off her project to the older girl. 

“Hey. This is neat kiddo!”

Raven smiles and looks around the room, “Are we going on a trip? Why are you packing?”

Anya sighs. “I’m leaving,” she zips up her suitcase and stands.

“Well, when are you coming back?”

“I’m not.”

“Oh….oh. Did I do something wrong?” Raven asks, eyes glossing over.

“No, of course not,” Anya quickly pulls her into a hug. “You’re mom just thinks that you’re big enough to stay on your own.”

Raven clings to her tightly, “But I want you to stay.”

“I know. I want to stay too. But I’m no longer needed here.” She pulls away from the embrace and grabs her bags. “May we meet again, Raven.”

She pushes past the seven year old and races outside to her car. Raven watches through the window as she disappears down the street.

* * *

“Aye, mija! Hurry up! You don’t want to be late to your first day of 4th grade!”

Raven quickly laces up her shoes and runs to the front door where her mom is waiting. “It’s not even seven yet. We won’t be late.”

Her mom ignores her and ushers her outside, locking up the door behind them. The drive the few blocks to her elementary school before her mom speeds away. Raven sighs and turns to the campus in front of her. She steps through the gates and makes her way to the lunch tables, pulling out her copy of ‘Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire’. She’s halfway through the 7th chapter when two other kids arrive. One of them is a girl Raven’s age, and the other is a boy who looks a couple years older. The girl’s eyes light up when she sees Raven and she waves excitedly before tugging the older boy over. 

“Hi!” she exclaims, sitting down across from Raven. “I’m Octavia. This is Bellamy. He’s my brother. What’s your name?”

“I’m Raven,” she says shyly.

“Whoa! Bell, that’s your favorite bird! That’s a really cool name. I wish I had a name like that. Whatcha reading?”

“Harry Potter.”

“Bell! You love Harry Potter! He loves Harry Potter! He’s read all of them twice. Right Bell?”

The boy nods, smiling fondly at his over excited little sister.

“How old are you?” Octavia asks.

“Seven.”

“No way! I’m seven! Bellamy tell her how old I am!” her voice drops to a whisper, “Watch he’s gonna say seven.”

“She’s seven.”

“Told you!” Octavia laughs. “Wow! We’re the same age! You must be really smart if you’re reading Harry Potter! I wonder if you’re smarter than Bellamy. Do you think she’s smarter than you Bellamy? I think she might be smarter. I don’t know any seven year olds that read books like Harry Potter--ohmygosh! You’re my age! What if we’re in the same class?! Bellamy do you think me and Raven could be in the same class?” She doesn’t give her brother time to answer, “Who’s your teacher?!”

Raven marvels at the way the girl doesn’t even seem to be slightly out of breath. “I’m in Room 15. I have Sinclair.”

Octavia’s face falls, “Oh. I’m in room 8. I have Indra…..wait a second! Bellamy she’s in your class! You’re in Bellamy’s class! But you’re seven...and he’s ten. Did you skip a grade?” she asks accusingly. 

“I skipped two,” Raven admits.

“Wow! Two! Bellamy! She skipped  _ two  _ whole grades! Do you think I could skip two grades and be put in class with you guys?”

“Maybe,” Bellamy answers. “But all your friends are in second grade with you. Why would you want to skip.”

“Not  _ all _ my friends. You and Raven are both in fourth.”

Raven blushes and feels her heart skip a beat at the use of the word friend. She’s never had friends before. Warmth spread through her chest and she closes her book, turning all her attention to the girl in front of her who’s now in the middle of a story about how she broke her arm over the summer.

* * *

Bellamy and Raven end up being desk buddies. Bellamy spends most of his time doodling on his schoolwork and Raven spends her trying to hide her book under the table and read. It takes them a while to actually start talking to each other, and when they do, without Octavia the conversation seems to fall flat. Raven watches as Bellamy gets up to sharpen his pencil, only to be tripped by Murphy. The rest of the kids at his table laugh as Bellamy picks himself up off the floor. Sinclair sends Murphy to the principal’s office before turning to the class. “I will not tolerate violence or teasing in my classroom. If any of you object to that, please raise your hands now so I can send you to hang out in the office with Murphy.”

The class remains silent. “Good,” Sinclair says, turning to the whiteboard. “Now let’s go over these multiplication problems.”

* * *

Octavia fidgets in her seat, hands playing with the zipper on her jacket. Indra had moved her for talking…..twice…..in an hour. So now she’s sitting by herself at a table, itching to open her mouth and let her words spill out, even if there’s nobody there to listen. Indra finishes her lesson and instructs the class to start their work. She sits down next to Octavia at the table, bringing the girls pencils and the special paper they’re using for the assignment. “Do you know what we’re doing Octavia?”

The little girl nods, “We are writing a story and drawing a picture. But we have to use the vocabulary words. And it has to be a true story. And the picture has to go with the story. I’m writing about the first time me and my brother ate ice cream. I was 5 and he was 8 and it was really hot and my parents said they were going to take us out for a speci--”

“Octavia,” Indra interrupts, tapping the paper on the desk.

“Sorry,” the girl mumbles, picking up her pencil and ignoring the laughter of her classmates. Indra smiles at her sympathetically, “How about you tell me the story at lunch.”

Octavia lights up and nods enthusiastically before beginning to write.

* * *

Bellamy searches the lunch area and quickly makes his way over to where his sister is sitting by herself. Raven follows behind him and they plop themselves down in the empty spaces beside her. Octavia grins at the two of them and immediately launches into an explanation of how her day has been so far. Raven pulls out her lunch and begins to eat as she listens, noticing halfway through that neither of the other two have any food with them.

“Where’s your lunch?” Raven asks. The question causes Bellamy to blush and stare down at his hands. “We don’t eat lunch,” Octavia answers, clearly not as embarrassed about the fact as Bellamy is. 

“Raven!” Octavia exclaims a few moments later, “You should come over for a playdate! Right Bellamy! Shouldn’t she come over for a playdate? We could have so much fun. There’s a park by our house and we have a tire swing in our backyard and there’s this cat that likes to come and play with us sometimes.”

“I don’t know,” Raven says, “My mom says I have to go home right after school. But maybe you could come to my house?”

“Oh could we. That’s a great idea Raven. No wonder you got moved up. You have very smart thoughts. Bellamy let’s go to Raven’s house today.”

“I don’t know Octavia. I don’t think we can go today. But maybe another time?”

Raven nods, “How about tomorrow. I’ll ask my mom if you can sleep over.”

Octavia squeals, “A sleepover! That’s even better! Okay then, tomorrow it is.”

* * *

The next day after school, Raven leads the two other kids to her house. Bellamy carries a small duffle bag with their overnight things. As they stop in front of Raven’s gate, both of their jaws drop. Raven fumbles with the key attached to the cord on her jeans before noticing. “What?” she asks.

“You live in a freaking mansion!” Octavia exclaims, “And you didn’t say anything!”

“It’s not really a mansion…..”

“How many bedrooms does it have?” Bellamy asks.

“Six.”

“Bathrooms?”

“Nine.”

“Square feet?”

“About 1200.”

“It’s basically a mansion,” Bellamy says, following Raven in through the gates.

They set their things down in Raven’s room before she brings them to the kitchen for a snack.

“Whoa!” Octavia yells as she opens the fridge, “Look at all this food! Bellamy! I don’t think I’ve even eaten this much food in my whole life.”

Raven pulls out a red jar, “Do you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?”

Octavia shrugs, “I dunno. Never had one. What’s on it?”

“....Peanut butter….and jelly….”

“Interesting,” Octavia mumbles. “Well, let’s try it!”

Raven ends up making seven sandwiches. One for her, two for Octavia, and four for Bellamy. Once they’re all sufficiently stuffed, Raven takes them into the backyard to play. The ride around on her scooter and kick a soccer ball back and forth until the sky starts to get dark. Raven’s mother still isn’t home, but the lack of her presence is ignored by the three kids who once again raid the fridge. 

“Okay so we have frozen pizza, ice cream, and cookies. What should we have for dinner?”

“All of it,” Octavia yells, ripping into the pack of sweets. She stuffs two of the cookies in her mouth, cheeks ballooning out in the process. Bellamy laughs and helps Raven get the pizza in the oven. She grabs three spoons and he grabs the cookies before they walk to the couch, Octavia bouncing along behind them. She hops into Bellamy’s lap and grabs the cookies as Raven switches on the TV. Toy Story is playing, and they get halfway through the movie before the pizza timer goes off. Raven runs back into the kitchen and turns off the oven. She leaves the pizza on the counter for it to cool off. 

By the time they finish dinner and the movie, it’s close to 8. Raven’s mom had come home an hour earlier, but she had quickly vanished into her office. Octavia yawns, her sugar high starting to come to a crash. “We should go to bed,” Raven says, turning of the TV. Bellamy and Octavia nod. She leads them to the bathroom and they all brush their teeth before changing into pajamas. Raven’s king size bed has more than enough room to fit all of them, so they unzip Bellamy and Octavia’s sleeping bags and lay them on top of the bed as an extra blanket. 

* * *

The next day Raven wakes up before the other two, and she runs to the kitchen, making four extra sandwiches and cutting them into the shapes of dinosaurs with her cookie cutter. The look of surprise and joy on their faces at lunch makes Raven feel like she’s floating.

Packing a lunch for the Blake siblings becomes a habit of hers, and she switches up the shapes every couple of weeks. This goes on until they hit middle school. Then she just cuts off the crusts and brings them in the shape of boring old squares.

* * *

The trio is split up after Bellamy and Raven start high school. Raven is at Ark Academy and Bellamy is at TonDC High a couple blocks away. Octavia’s still in middle school. However, that doesn’t stop them from spending literally every day at each other’s houses. By now they all fully understand the extent of the Blake’s poverty and the social gap that would normally come between them. But they choose to ignore it. Friendship has always been more important to them than social norms.

It’s not until Octavia finally starts her freshman year and Raven switches to TonDC High that Raven realizes the extent of her feelings towards the other girl. Bellamy watches as Raven pines over his sister. The younger Blake seems to remain oblivious to it all, going from boy to boy faster than either of the other two can keep up.

“You like my sister,” Bellamy accuses one day. Him and Raven are alone at her house. Octavia is on a date with Lincoln.

Raven chokes on her water and Bellamy pounds her back as she coughs and splutters. 

“I  _ what _ _?”_

“Don’t play dumb with me Reyes. I know you’ve liked her since the start of last semester.”

Raven sighs, staring down into her cup, “I don’t know what to do, Bell.”

“Tell her how you feel.”

“I can’t do that. What if she hates me?”

“Raven. You’ve been friends for seven years. She’s not going to hate you. I promise.”

* * *

Raven holds open the restaurant door. Her palms are sweaty and she wipes them on her jeans before following Octavia to the front desk. “Reservation for two,” Raven says to the woman.

“Name?”

“Reyes.”

“Right this way.” The woman grabs two menus and leads them to a table in the corner. Octavia smiles at Raven as soon as the woman leaves, “Kinda fancy for a first date isn’t it Reyes?”

Raven can feel her face heat up, “W-we can go somewhere else if you want.”

“I’m kidding Raven,” Octavia gently knocks her knee into the other girl’s. “Relax.”

“Right. Sorry,” Raven takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. 

“It’s okay,” Octavia takes her hand, “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Reven gapes at her, only closing her mouth when Octavia giggles. She quickly gulps down her glass of water, wiping her mouth on her sleeve as she finishes it. “I have to pee,” she mumbles, jumping up from her seat. Her chair scrapes against the floor and she reacts just in time to stop it from tipping back. She all but runs to the bathroom, almost knocking over a waiter on her way.

“God damn it, Reyes. Pull yourself together. You’re acting like a fool.” She splashes some cold water on her face before walking back into the war zone. Octavia gazes at her over the top of her menu. “What are you going to eat?” she asks Raven.

“Probably the spaghetti. You?”

“I think I’ll have the same.”

Raven nods and when the waiter comes over she orders for the both of them. 

“So…...how do you like high school so far?”

“It sucks,” Octavia groans. “All my teachers are assholes who don’t realize that I have classes other than theirs. My workload is absolutely ridiculous and soon I’ll have no time for anything because of soccer season--”

“If you get on the team,” Raven interjects, popping a piece of bread in her mouth and smiling at the glare Octavia gives her.

“Alright, nevermind. I just won’t talk to you.”

Raven laughs, “You? Not talk? I don’t believe it.”

Octavia just crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow in challenge. Raven smirks and mirrors her pose. They sit like that for a solid minute before Octavia huffs. 

“You’re a lousy date, you know that Raven?”

“You’re just butthurt because you couldn’t make it more than a minute without talking.”

“Yeah, well, silence is overrated.”

“Really? You know there’s this girl in my English class who would probably hate you.”

“Why?” Octavia leans forward, “Wait lemme guess. She’s the strong and silent type who’s hella hot but also hella unapproachable because she look like such a badass. Okay but in secret she wears glasses and is a total dork but nobody knows that because everyone's too scared to talk to her. Right?”

“Well I don’t know about the glasses or secret dork thing but the rest is pretty spot on. Good job.”

“I bet I could make her like me.”

“Well you’ll get your chance soon.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She’s walking over here right now.”

“What?” Octavia’s head turns from side to side as she tries to spot the girl.

“I’m kidding,” Raven laughs.

Octavia’s face falls. “Asshole.”

“Hey,” Raven objects, “You actually will get a chance to meet her soon. She’s captain of the soccer team.”

“Oh.”

The waiter comes back with their food and both girls say a quick thank you before starting to eat. 

“So,” Octavia starts, “When I make the team are you going to come to all the games and support us? I’ll even let you wear my jacket, since you’d be there as my girlfriend and everything.”

Raven almost chokes, “Girlfriend?”

“Yeah. Unless…..you don’t want to. Which is fine. I get it. You can support me as a friend if yo--”

“No!” a couple people look over at their table and Raven blushes. “Sorry. I’ll gladly go as your girlfriend.”

“Great,” Octavia chirps. “But you have to promise me something. Okay?”

“Promise you what?” Raven asks, suddenly suspicious.

“Promise me that you’ll tease Bellamy about which one of you is actually my number one fan.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Raven takes Octavia’s hand as they step out into the street. The cool night air hits them both, and Raven--ever the gentlewoman--steals her date’s jacket and wraps it around herself. Octavia laughs and playfully pushes her, “Jerk.”

“What. I’m cold. You know I get cold easier than you.”

“Fine,” Octavia wraps an arm around the smaller girl, “But next time bring your own damn jacket.”

* * *

“Octavia look!” Raven calls as they pass by an old car junkyard. She points to a 1967 Mustang convertible sitting in the middle of the field. It’s headlights are smashed and all of the wheels are popped, but other than that, it looks relatively in shape. Octavia pulls out her phone and takes a photo. “Too bad Bellamy isn’t here to see this. These are his favorite cars,” she sighs. “Yeah,” Raven agrees.

“Oh my god,” Raven grips Octavia’s arm, “I have an idea.” She drags her to the little office on the side of the field. The woman inside sets down the book she was reading. “How can I help you?”

“We were wondering how much that Mustang is selling for.”

The woman looks over at the car, “Four grand.”

“Whoa,” Raven frowns, “Why so cheap?”

“No engine. The brakes don’t work. All the tires are popped. The headlights are smashed. The electrical circuiting is shit. Also there’s a giant dent on the driver’s door.”

“We’ll take it,” Raven grins. Octavia whirls around to face her, “What do you mean we’ll take it?”

“Is it okay if I come back with the money tomorrow?”

“Sure, kid. Lemme just put your name down so I don’t forget.”

“It’s Raven.”

Octavia continues to gape at Raven. “Are you seriously buying the car?”

“Yeah. Bellamy’s 18th is coming up in a few months. I figured me and you could fix it up and then give it to him.”

Octavia blinks at her girlfriend and Raven laughs, “C’mon. Let’s get you home. Thanks again,” she turns to the other lady. “I’ll be back around noon tomorrow.”

* * *

The crowd roars as Lexa scores a goal in the last seconds of stoppage time. TonDC is all tied up with Mt. Weather. They’re moving into overtime. Raven had ditched her last class to ensure she got to the game on time. It was the final season game, and a win would ensure their spot in the regional championship.

Clarke and Bellamy sit on either side of Raven, both of them just as tense as she is. Clarke’s breath catches as Lexa looks up into the stands, eyes resting on the blonde for just a moment before turning back to her coach. Both Raven and Bellamy give the sophmore a knowing smirk. Clarke’s cheeks burn red and she looks down at her lap, “Shut up.” 

They all turn their attention back to the field as the game starts up again. 

In the 28th minute of overtime, Lexa steals the ball from one of Mt. Weather’s midfielders and takes off. Octavia runs behind her. Everyone is on the edge of their seats as Lexa nails it forward. The ball hits the crossbar and bounces back into the box, only to be stopped by Octavia. Raven holds her breath as the goalie charges forward. Octavia fakes left then spins, kicking the ball as hard as she can to the right side. It hits the back of the net and Raven cheers, jumping up in her seat and leaning over the railing as the rest of the TonDC crowd yells with her. Octavia jumps onto Lexa, the older girl catching her and pumping a fist into the air. 

The game ends minutes later. Raven jumps over the railing, letting herself drop the few feet to the ground. She runs forward and tackles Octavia, quickly followed by Clarke and Bellamy. The brunette on the ground laughs and hugs them back, relishing in her moment of bliss. Raven quickly leans forward and presses a kiss to Octavia’s lips, mumbling a ‘good job’ against them before pulling away. She helps the brunette to her feet and is about to ask if she wants to come over when a throat clears behind them. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need Octavia,” Lexa mutters. Sensing his chance, Bellamy shoves Clarke forward. She stumbles and runs into Lexa, knocking them both onto the floor. Her hands somehow end up on Lexa’s chest, and Raven stifles a laugh as Clarke gapes at her in horror. “Get a room you two,” Octavia calls from behind her hand, earning a glare from both girls. Clarke quickly scrambles to her feet, “I-I-oh god I‘m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. Not like you’re the first girl who’s ever touched me there,” she smiles.

Octavia stares at her captain in shock, “Did….did you just tell a joke?”

“Oh please, Octavia. You’ve heard me tell jokes many times before.”

“Actually, I haven’t.”

“I wasn’t aware you were capable of humor,” Raven adds.

Lexa glares at the two younger girls and brushes herself off. “I thought it was funny,” Clarke says shyly. “Right,” the brunette gulps, feeling her cheeks flare up again, “Well, at least someone appreciates me.”

“Yeah, but only for your body,” Bellamy mutters, causing his little sister and her girlfriend to double over in laughter.

* * *

The words slip out of Octavia’s mouth one morning when she and Raven are working on the car. The older girl is wiping grease off her hands, completely unaware of the smudge that stains her right cheekbone. She’s glaring at the engine that they can’t seem to wire right, brow furrowed in concentration. When she looks up, she notices Octavia watching her intently, a slight curve in the edges of her lips. Raven’s expression smooths and her mouth quirks up in a crooked smile, the smudge on her cheek raising a fraction of an inch. “What?” she questions, brown eyes searching for something in her counterpart’s green ones.

“I love you,” Octavia breathes out, the words rushed and quiet. Raven’s smile morphs into a small ‘o’, but it’s back seconds later, more blinding than Octavia’s seen it before. She launches herself forward, pulling the girl into a kiss. “I love you too,” she murmurs against the other girl’s lips.

* * *

Octavia leads a blindfolded Bellamy down to Raven’s garage, taking extra care to run him into as many things as possible. “Octavia,” he whines as he stumbles into the third chair in a row. “Sorry, Bell. Almost there,” she giggles.

“Okay,” she stops him in front of the now-fixed-up Mustang parked in the middle of the driveway. “Take the blindfold off.” Bellamy does as his sister asks, jaw dropping as he sees the car in front of him. Raven grins, “You like it?”

He shakes his head, “No way….you guys got me a car?!”

“Better,” Octavia says, “We built you a car….sort of. We found it cheap at a junkyard but it needed a lot of work. But wait until you see the best part.” Octavia hands her brother the keys, “Turn on the engine.”

Bellamy hops into the front seat and switches the car on, smiling as the car hums to life. There is a low rumble and then the car goes almost completely silent. “No way,” Bellamy whispers as he shuts it off. Raven grins, “Yes way.”

“You made it electric?!”

Octavia jumps up and down excitedly, nodding her head and clutching her girlfriend’s arm. “Happy birthday, Bell,” she squeals as he pulls both of the girls into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

Bellamy pulls into Clarke’s driveway, honking loudly. She runs out with Lexa and they jump over the doors and into the backseat. Bellamy peels back onto the street before they even have time to fasten their seatbelts.

They pull up in front of the Reyes residence, only a couple minutes late. Octavia throws open the front door as they start pulling boxes out of his trunk. She runs down the steps to help them, grabbing what seems to be the heaviest box and struggling back up the front steps. She sets it down in her girlfriend’s front hallway then runs back outside to help bring in another. By the time they’re finished, 5 cardboard boxes filled with bubble wrap and tape sit inside the house. “Okay,” Octavia claps her hands, “Raven will be home in 3 hours which means we need to work fast. So you two,” she looks at Clarke and Lexa, “No fooling around with each other. Everything that Raven owns needs to be completely encased. Got it?” The three teens nod before grabbing supplies and hurrying off to different sections of the house.

Octavia throws open the door to Raven’s room and grins. ‘Happy three month anniversary,’ she thinks as she starts to wrap up the tools on Raven’s desk. Once she finishes she moves on to the stuffed animal’s on her bed. The only one she leaves untouched is the giant stuffed giraffe she’d gotten as a surprise earlier that morning. It takes her almost 2 hours to finish with everything, and her hands have started to cramp. She runs down to the kitchen for a drink of water, only to find Clarke pinning Lexa to the wall and kissing the older girl senseless. “God dammit you two,” she whines, forcing her way in between them. “Clarke, go finish the third floor. Lexa, you stay here with me.”

The blonde pouts but does as her friend says, slowly slinking up the stairs. Lexa sighs and rests her chin on her palm dejectedly, watching as she leaves. “For fuck’s sake will you two chill for more than three seconds? Clarke’s going  _ upstairs _ , not off to war,” Octavia throws her hands up in exasperation. “You’ve been dating for like a month. How are you two this co-dependent already?”

“We are not co-dependent,” Lexa grumbles. 

Octavia glares at her.

“Okay, fine. I miss her,” Lexa admits.

“It’s literally been less than a minute.”

“A minute without my love is worse than a minute without air.”

Octavia rolls her eyes and sets her cup in the sink before grabbing her captain’s arm, “Come on asshole. We still have a lot to finish.”

* * *

Raven opens the door to her house, setting down her bag in the hall before walking into the kitchen. She reaches into the cupboard for the box of cookies, only to find it covered in bubble wrap. “What the hell…..” she muttered, starting to tear the plastic off. She opens the other cupboard, going to get a glass for milk. All of her mugs were wrapped as well. “No way….” Raven feels her phone vibrate and she digs it out of her pocket.

_**Octavia:** Hey babe. Do you like my anniversary gift? (; _

_**Raven:** You did this?!  _

_**Octavia:** Bell and Clexa helped.  _

_**Octavia:** P.S. You have too much stuff _

Raven groans and quickly runs upstairs to her room, abandoning the snack she had been planning to make for herself. “I’m going to fucking kill her,” Rave laughs as she steps foot inside her bedroom. Some of the bubbles snap under her feet. Octavia has managed to cover all the walls, the ceiling, and the floor in bubble wrap, as well as individually wrapping all of Raven’s things. 

The latina sighs as she approaches the bed, petting the giraffe that Octavia had given to her earlier in the morning. “So this is what she meant by the second part of my gift,” Raven mumbles. She pulls out her phone again and calls the taller girl. Octavia picks up on the first ring.

“Yeeeeeeeeees?” she giggles from the other side of the line.

“I just want you to know, I hate you.”

* * *

Raven is once again seated between Clarke and Bellamy on the bleachers. This is the last game she’ll watch as a student of TonDC High. Last year had been a let down. They’d lost the championship to a faulty penalty called on Octavia. The girl had been completely crushed afterwards, and she refused to talk to anyone. It was a few hours later when she finally exploded, catching Raven off guard as she began to yell and cry. It had been a messy few days for her, but she had bounced back. This year though, they were going to win. Raven was sure of it.

The game’s currently tied 0-0, and there’s only a couple minutes left in overtime. The three friends sit on the edge of their seats, watching in anticipation and hoping for somebody on their team to score. The ref blows the whistle, signaling the end of stoppage time and the beginning of PK’s. Clarke groans and leans into Raven’s side, covering her face with her hands, “I can’t look.”

“I think you should,” Raven says, “Your girlfriend is up first.”

Clarke quickly sits up, watching as Lexa sets the ball in position. “YOU CAN DO IT BABE!” Clarke calls out, earning a tiny smile from the brunette on the field. Lexa takes a couple steps back then runs forward, sending the ball into the top right corner of the net. The crowd cheers and Clarke lets out the breath she was holding. One of the Mountain Men takes a shot next, sending it into the bottom left corner. Raven groans. Both teams make their next two PK’s, and then it’s Mt. Weather’s turn again. The girl sends a rocket to the bottom right, and somehow the Grounder goalie manages to hit it with her fingertips, sending it just wide of the goal. The team and the crowd cheers, and Raven feels her heart pumping erratically. Octavia places the ball in it’s spot. If she makes this, they win the championship. Raven grips onto the edge of the bench, knuckles turning white. Octavia takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “C’mon babe,” Raven whispers, “You can do it.” The brunette runs forward and kicks the ball. The goalie dives in that same direction. But she’s too late. The balls slams into the side of the net and Raven jumps up, yelling as loud as she can. The team runs forward and tackles Octavia, joy evident on their faces. 

Raven, Bellamy, and Clarke all embrace. This is their last game together. In a few months Raven and Bellamy will be graduating, along with Lexa. The thought scares the youngest of the three, but her fear quickly dissipates as Octavia come sauntering over, smug grin on her face.

* * *

“God, I can’t believe you two are leaving me for college in a few weeks.” The months before after graduation had been hectic, but things were starting to slow down, a nice change for the three friends. Bellamy would be attending TonDC State on a full academic scholarship (something everyone was really proud of him for). Raven had also received a full ride scholarship, but hers was to TonDC Technical Institute, which was admittedly farther than TonDC State. “We’ll visit. Don’t worry,” Bellamy smiles. “Yeah,” Raven adds, “It’s not like I’m going to Polis University with Lexa.”

The older girl had gotten a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in the state. The only problem was that it was around 400 miles away from TonDC. A distance that couldn’t be travelled quickly when Clarke and Lexa wanted to see one another. 

“I don’t know how those two are going to make it.”

“They’re not,” Octavia smiles. “My bet is that Lexa’s going to crack first.”

* * *

Octavia’s hands move up underneath Raven’s sleep shirt, lightly grazing the underside of her breast. The older girl gently grabs her forearm, stopping Octavia before she can do anything else. “Are you sure about this?” she asks. “You’re going to be 18 in a week Raven. That means I won’t be legal for another 3 months. But, if you want to wait that’s fine.” Raven grins, “That’s okay. I’ve waited long enough.” Octavia kisses her, hand moving up to cup the entirety of Raven’s breast. Her other hand grips Raven’s hip, thumb running over the smooth expanse of skin. Raven hisses as Octavia gently bites down on her earlobe, simultaneously pinching her nipple. The younger girl plays with the waistband on Raven’s pants, slipping her hand under the soft material to cup her through her underwear.

Raven pulls on Octavia’s shirt, getting the younger girl’s attention. “Yes?” 

“Off,” she mutters, pulling the hem up. Octavia wriggles out of the garment and throws it to the side. “Better?” she smirks, noticing the way Raven’s eyes rake over her body. “Much better,” Raven responds, quickly flipping them over so she’s on top. She grabs both Octavia’s wrists and pins them against the bed, slowly kissing her way down the younger girl’s torso. She stops just above the waist of her pajamas, looking up to make sure Octavia is still okay with this. The younger girl nods and Raven quickly pulls them off, along with the girl’s underwear. She takes a moment to drink in the sight of Octavia, exposed and beautiful on top of the light green sheets. She feels a pang of nervousness in her chest. This is her first time having sex with a girl….this is her first time having sex with  _ anyone _ . The thought scares her. What if she’s not good enough? What if she doesn’t get Octavia off? What if the girl she’s spent the last three years with leaves her because she’s awful in bed?

Sensing her apprehension, Octavia sits up, taking her girlfriend’s hands and intertwining their fingers. “You okay babe?”

“Yeah. I’m good,” Raven forces a smile.

“Hey, if you’re not ready to do this, we don’t have to.”

Raven quickly shakes her head. “No. I’m ready. I just….I don’t know what to do,” she whispers, avoiding meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. Octavia laughs, “Raven, babe, it’s my first time too. Don’t be nervous. I can go first if you want?”

Raven nods, letting the younger girl flip her onto her back. She brings her hand up to massage at Raven’s breast, pinching the girl’s dark nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She kisses the older girl, gently biting at her bottom lip before slipping her tongue into her mouth. Octavia’s free hand reaches down to tug the pants and underwear off of Raven, and she can’t help but relish in the feeling of their bare bodies touching. Raven’s hips jerk and she lets out a soft ‘oh’, as Octavia’s thumb brushes over her clit. The younger girl slowly familiarizes herself with her girlfriend’s body, taking mental notes of the reactions Raven has to being touched and kissed in certain areas. By the time Octavia’s mouth finally makes it’s way below Raven’s belly button, the older girl is pretty much dripping onto the sheets. She kisses up the inside of her thighs, leaving a bite at the very top that makes Raven whine as her hips buck up. Octavia runs the tip of her tongue over the older girl’s clit, earning a low moan in return. She starts to trace her name over it, slowly running her hands up the older girl’s thighs as well. 

Raven feels the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, the warmth of it intensifying as Octavia’s middle and index finger slip inside her. The younger girl replaces her tongue with her thumb and moves her head up, capturing Raven’s lips with her own. She begins to pump her fingers inside the older girl, causing a string of Spanish expletives to leave her mouth. Octavia smiles, kissing along the underside of Raven’s jaw. She can feel the older girl’s walls start to clench around her fingers, and she quickly moves her lips back to the latina’s, silencing her moan as her inner muscles spasm and her back arches off the bed. Octavia’s pace slows, but she continues to finger-fuck the girl until she’s milked out the last of her orgasm. Raven gently tugs at the younger girl’s hair, getting her attention. There’s a dopey grin on her face, one that only grows as she presses her lips against Octavia’s. 

“Your turn,” she mumbles, pulling Octavia down and rolling over so she’s on top. 

* * *

Raven wakes up to Octavia’s arm thrown haphazardly around her waist, hand lightly gripping her hip as her breath tickles the older girl’s ear. Raven kisses the other girl’s forehead, smiling as Octavia mumbles something incoherent. The girl rolls onto her side, arm falling from the latina’s waist. Raven carefully climbs out of bed, making sure not to wake the younger girl. She grabs a pair of underwear from her drawer and slips them on, not bothering to wear anything else. The sun hangs low in the sky, sending purple and pink light throughout the clouds. Raven pulls out one of her recipe books, finger tracing over the worn spine as she thumbs through it. She stops on Octavia’s favorite: waffles. Raven figures she has about an hour before the younger girl wakes up, so she quickly gets to work, measuring out flour and sugar.

She’s finishing up the last waffle when Octavia walks through the kitchen door, wearing one of Raven’s t-shirts and a pair of lacy underwear. She wraps her arms around Raven from behind, hand coming up to graze the underside of the girl’s breast. Raven shivers, turning around and grabbing Octavia’s hands, “Not now babe. Breakfast is ready.”

The younger girl huffs, “Then I’m going to need you to put on a bra or something.”

Raven laughs, taking out the last waffle from the iron and placing it on top of the others. “Alright. Give me two seconds.” She runs out of the room and comes back moments later, buttoning up a flannel. Octavia’s already started to eat; she’s halfway through her first waffle. Raven sits next to her, arm pressed against the other girls as they eat. Raven finishes first, but only because she has two waffles while Octavia has the other five.

The younger girl clutches at her stomach as Raven starts to put the dishes in the sink. The latina walks up behind her and slips her hand under Octavia’s shirt, gently rubbing circles on the soft skin of her tummy. Octavia leans back against the older girl’s chest, her pain easing as her girlfriend continues her actions. 

“I’m never eating again,” she groans. Raven just laughs.

* * *

Lexa proposes to Clarke a week after their 4 year anniversary. The younger girl accepts, and neither of them seem to care that they’re both still in college and living around 200 miles away from each other.

Marriage isn’t something that crosses Raven’s mind until she sees the way Octavia looks at the ring on Clarke’s finger. That night, when Octavia is asleep, Raven drives to Bellamy’s dorm, letting herself in with the key he gave her. He’s finishing up a research essay, and doesn’t look up at her for a good 5 minutes. Finally, he closes the laptop and smiles, “What can I do for you at this hour?”

“I want to marry Octavia,” she blurts out. 

Bellamy stares at her in shock.

* * *

Octavia presses her lips to Raven’s temple, her forehead knocking against the graduation cap on the older girl’s head. A lot has changed in the past few years, the most noticeable is the brace that Raven now wears on her leg. It’s big and clunky and Raven hates it. But she can’t feel anything below her upper thigh, so she wears it anyway. Octavia grips her girlfriend's hand, leading her to the middle of the park where the graduation party is set up. Bellamy, Clarke, and Lexa sit at the table, surrounded by balloons and more food than the five of them could ever possibly need.

Raven had taken off her gown after the ceremony, and she waits until Octavia starts to get food before slipping her hand into her jacket pocket, running her fingers over the velvet box that holds the ring. It’s been two years since she’d asked Bellamy for his permission, but she knows that the wait was worth it. Because now she’s free from school and can move in with the younger girl. Now she has a well paying job as an engineer for her mother’s company. Now she can give Octavia everything she’s ever wanted and then some.

Bellamy smiles at her from across the table. Octavia sits back down. 

This is it. 

Raven stands. 

The other four look up at her. 

She takes a deep breath and slowly lowers herself onto her knee. 

Octavia’s eyes widen.

All the words that Raven had prepared are gone. She gapes at her girlfriend.

Octavia smiles.

The words flood back, and suddenly it’s a struggle to keep up with them. To get them out before they can disappear again. She finally finishes, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath before letting the question fall from her lips.

Octavia nods, eyes glistening with tears. For the first time in her life, she’s speechless. Raven stares at her, dopey smile on her face as she basks in the happiness of the moment. 

“The ring dumbass!” Bellamy yells out, startling everyone else.

“Oh fuck,” Raven quickly pulls the box out of her pocket and takes out the ring, slipping it onto Octavia’s finger. The younger girl tackles her, laughing as they land on the soft grass. Raven holds her close, smiling as Octavia kisses her. She’s pretty sure nothing could ever top this.

She’s wrong.

The best moment by far is the video Clarke gets of Bellamy drunkenly sobbing as Raven and Octavia dance together at the wedding.

* * *

Raven lets out one final cry, squeezing Octavia’s hand so tightly she’s honestly afraid it’s going to break. The younger girl collapses back onto the hospital bed, her cries replaced by those of a newborn baby boy. One of the nurses cleans him up and wraps him in a blanket before handing him to the girl on the bed. Raven smiles down at the baby, sinking into Octavia’s side as she sits on the bed next to her.

“What should we name him?” Octavia asks.

Raven smiles, “Leonardo. Leo for short.”

“Leo?” 

The baby falls quiet and blinks. 

“Leo it is.”

* * *

Octavia holds her son’s hand as she walks him into his kindergarten class. His chubby fingers tighten their grip as the noise of the classroom hits their ears. Octavia glances around, finally spotting the teacher helping a group of kids build a tower with large foam blocks. Upon spotting the younger woman, she rises to her feet, walking towards them with a kind smile on her face. “Hello,” she crouches down in front of Leo, “I’m Ms. Woods. What’s your name?”

“Leonardo,” the little boy mumbles, staring down at the floor.

“Leonardo!” The teacher laughs, “That’s a great name. Leonardo.”

The boy smiles, finally releasing Octavia’s hand, “You like my name?”

“I like it very much.”

“Well….you can call me Leo if you want.”

“Which one do you like better?”

“I like both. My mommy calls me Leo, but my uncle Bell calls me Leonardo,” he ponders the question, shrugging off his backpack and handing it to Octavia. “Well, my other mommy calls me mijo, which sounds like Leo, so I guess Leo is better.”

“Leo it is,” Ms. Woods smiles. “Well Leo, how about you go help Alondra and Xavier build that tower?”

“Okay,” he skips over to them, immediately engaging in conversation.

Octavia watches him fondly, smiling at the way he interacts with the kids. 

“So, I didn’t properly introduce myself. I’m Anya Woods, and I’ll be your son’s kindergarten teacher,” she extends her hand and the younger woman shakes it.

“Octavia Blake. I’m Leo’s mother….well I’m one of them.”

“Ah, yes, I heard. Is his other mom your wife? His step-mother?”

“My wife. She’s actually coming to pick him up today.”

“Great,” Anya smiles, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“I’m sure the feeling is mutual,” Octavia glances at her watch, “I have to get going. It was nice meeting you. Leo! I gotta go to work now buddy!”

The boy runs over to her, wrapping his arms around her legs. Octavia bends down and hugs him back, “Mommy is going to pick you up today. But I’ll see you after work, okay?” He nods. “Alright Leo, have a great day.”

* * *

Raven swings open the door to the kindergarten classroom. She’s about 10 minutes late (blame traffic and the brace), so Leo is the only kid left when she arrives. He immediately runs over to her, and she grabs him, swinging him around in the air before hugging him. “I thought you forgot me,” he says, pulling away to pout at her.

“Sorry mijo, you know I can’t exactly walk as fast as the other mommies. But hey,” she grins, “I’m here now. How about you introduce me to your teacher?”

Leo nods and Raven sets him back onto the floor. “Ms. Woods! Come meet my other mommy!” He runs to the desk and grabs her hand, tugging her over to where Raven stands, before running to get his backpack.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Anya whispers, quiet enough so Leo won’t hear, “Raven, you haven’t changed one bit.”

“....Anya?”

The older woman laughs and pulls her into an embrace, “It’s been too long Raven.”

“You’re telling me. Last time I checked you were a nanny.”

Anya pulls away, smile still present on her face, “I was a nanny, but I was only doing it to save up for getting my credentials. After your mom fired me, I got them and landed a job here.”

Leo runs back over, tugging his backpack along behind him, “Mommy look.” He thrusts a paper into her hands, “I learned how to write my name.” 

“That’s great Leo,” she picks him up, resting him against her good hip. 

“He’s a very bright kid,” Anya says, “And I guess now I know where he gets it from.”

Raven smiles, pressing a kiss to her son’s cheek. 

“Alright, I’m afraid it’s time for me to leave,” Anya walks back to her desk and starts to pack up her things. 

“Bye Ms. Woods,” the little boy calls. 

“Bye Leo,” she nods in their direction, “Raven.”

The younger woman smiles as she leaves the classroom, only half-listening as her son starts to tell her everything about his day at school. It’s only when they reach the car that he grabs her full attention.

“I like Ms. Woods. She’s very nice, and she didn’t get mad when I colored my tree purple.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. Do you like her?”

Raven fastens his seatbelt, smiling as she meets his gaze, “I like her very much, mijo.”

* * *

Octavia’s diagnosed a week after Christmas. Leo is still too young to fully understand the implications of cancer.

Bellamy and his wife Echo fly down from Polis a day after they hear the news. Clarke and Lexa come a week after. It’s a reunion filled with tears. But it’s Stage 1, and they know that Octavia’s lucky. 

The chemo will kill it.

* * *

Octavia’s hair starts to fall out 3 weeks into treatment.

“I’ve always thought you looked good in beanies,” Raven smiles as she shaves off what’s left.

* * *

Bellamy and Raven decide to shave their heads as well, and the sight of them brings Octavia to tears.

“We’ll be with you every step of the way,” Raven murmurs as she holds her wife close.

* * *

By the time Octavia’s hair starts to grow back, it’s the middle of fall. Bellamy has his old hair length back while Raven’s has just hit her shoulders. They still wear the beanies, holding up their ends of the promise they’d made.

* * *

Leo’s high school graduation comes fast, and his college one seems to come even faster.

Raven and Octavia stay with Bellamy the week of, due to him living about five miles away from Polis University. All of them cheer when he gets his degree.

* * *

Bellamy passes first.

He’s 58.

Octavia retreats into herself for the rest of the year, the weight of the loss laying heavier than anything else. 

* * *

Lexa goes 10 years later, with Clarke following her just a week after.

_ It figures,  _ Raven thinks,  _ They never were able to stay apart that long. _

* * *

Raven’s the last one left. She’s standing over Octavia’s grave as it hits her. Leo holds her hand, watching as her face seems to crumble, body collapsing against his as she lets out a cry of anguish.

She’s much too old. The wrinkles on her skin and the holes in her heart only serve to remind her of this.

* * *

It’s been three years of living without her friends. Three years of waking up without Octavia. Three years of eating meals by herself. Three years of missing the person she’d loved the most.

She’s ready now. She can feel it. 

As she settles into bed, she allows herself to smile. This is it. This is her last day.

But more importantly, this is her last day alone.

* * *

She wakes up on the top of a hill, the pain in her leg and her hip is gone.

Her friends sit on a blanket at the bottom, and the wind carries voices and laughter to her. 

She glances down at her body, reveling in the way she is once again young and smooth.

“Octavia!” she calls out, sprinting down the grassy slope. The younger girl smiles, rising to her feet to catch Raven as she leaps forward. They laugh as they embrace, and the sound of it brings tears to Raven’s eyes. 

“Alright lovebirds,” Bellamy grins, throwing a handful of grapes at them, “That’s enough.”

Octavia pulls away, pressing a kiss to Raven’s lips before taking her place on the ground. 

Raven watches for a moment, basking in the familiarity of the scene she’d missed so much. 

“Raven? Are you okay?” Octavia looks up at her.

“Yeah,” she sinks down next to her, “I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway hope you liked it. sorry if it felt kinda rushed at the end, i was just trying to quickly finish it up. anyway feel free to leave me your thoughts


End file.
